ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasmic! (Disneyland Anaheim Version)
This is Newer Version of Fantasmic at Disneyland Anaheim. Script Daran Norris: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Disneyland Anaheim would like to inform you that the thrilling spectacle of Fantasmic! is now fifteen minutes away. So that you may more fully enjoy Fantasmic!, the lights inside Rivers of America. For your own safety, and that of others, we request that you remain in the same area until the lights return to normal. Also of the comfort and safety of those around you, we ask that you refrain from smoking before and during the performance, as well as taking any flash photography. Now, get ready for the sensation you'll never forget: Fantasmic! Starting in just ten minutes. Daran Norris: Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls. Disneyland Anaheim would like to inform you that the thrilling spectacle of Fantasmic! is now just ten minutes away. So that you may more fully enjoy Fantasmic!, the lights inside Rivers of America will be dimmed. For your own safety, and that of others, we request that you remain in the same area until the lights return to normal. Also of the comfort and safety of those around you, we ask that you refrain from smoking before and during the performance, as well as taking any flash photography. Now, get ready for the sensation you'll never forget: Fantasmic! Starting in just ten minutes. Daran Norris: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Disneyland Anaheim would like to inform you that the thrilling spectacle of Fantasmic! is only five minutes away. So that you may more fully enjoy Fantasmic!, the lights inside Rivers of America will be dimmed. For your own safety, and that of others, we request that you remain in the same area until the lights return to normal. Also of the comfort and safety of those around you, we ask that you refrain from smoking before and during the performance, as well as taking any flash photography. Now, get ready for the sensation you'll never forget: Fantasmic! Starting in just fice minutes. Debby Ryan: Welcome to Fantasmic!. Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination for in a moment you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure! But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough, and bright enough, to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dreams? You are about to find out for we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic!: a journey beyond your wildest imagination. A very faint musical note is heard, swelling and growing into a dramatic chord in the complete darkness. Once the chord strikes, two tall columns rise on stage left and right, with roving spotlights, until finally Mickey appears center-stage. He conducts various water fountain effects, until bringing up the giant water-mist "screens", which, in conjunction with a few flares, fade into the famous "Sorcerer's Apprentice" scene from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, Figment appears inside Mickey's imagination. He throws a dash of sparks onto the water screen making animals such as elephants, monkeys, alligators, chickens, dogs, cats appear on the water screens. Figment then makes clips of The Lion King and The Jungle Book appear as the transition into a large bubble montage of Disney movies where disney characters appear in floating bubbles. Scenes from The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid. Jiminy Circket appears inside a bubble when he pops it trying to get his hat back. An animated Monstro then appears onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. This leads to Mickey being stuck in a whirlpool that make him land in darkness. After a few seconds, we see a cannon go off, where Barbossa and his band of pirates storm the cave with Will Turner, who is being held captive by the pirates. Luckly for Will, Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Turner arrive to save him. While Elizabeth and Will defeat the pirates, Jack takes on Barbossa. Towards the end of the battle, Jack throws the last Aztec coin to Will who then breaks the curse. Barbossa then backs off and retreats, but not before Jack blows up their ship and the pirates! Twelve small floats now arrive, with Cinderella and Prince Charming, Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, Tiana and Prince Naveen, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Hercules and Megara, and Snow White and her Prince each contained in their own float. As each float reaches the center, the spotlight shines on it, with the accompanying signature melody from each movie like So This is Love, Part of Your World, A Whole New World, and Go the Distance. The Queen appears to the Magic Mirror, who tells her that Mickey's imagination is very strong and cannot be penertrated. The Queen then turns into the witch, and then uses magic to put her plans in place. The villains here are Ursula, Jafar, Hades, Darth Vader, Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Scar, Vidia, Ansem, The Smile-Away Reformatory School sergeant, Charles Muntz, Cruella De Vil, Hades, and Maleficent. Jafar uses his magic to send Mickey to the Cave of Wonders. After escaping a wave of lava, Mickey encounters Jafar, who transforms into a giant black cobra appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey rubs it, assuming it will help him. Unfortunately, Jafar is transformed into a Genie and causing Mickey to fall through into another dimension. In space, Mickey duels Darth Vader and Won the Battle and Go to Another Dimension. Hades appears to Mickey at the end of the coaster before unleashing Cerberus on him, before Cerberus is defeated Mickey, but the Hydra and Hades get on the drop on him, and throw him out of the Coliseum. Then, Oogie Boogie scares Mickey, and then has him play a sinister game of cards, while he sings a version of the Oogie Boogie song. Oogie, however, wins the game and traps Mickey in a playing card, which takes him to the shadow's realm. Then Mickey Was Landed in Pixie Hollow and Encountered Vidia and She Get Her Armies of Thistles and Weeds to Blow Mickey Away. Then The Grand Duke of Owls and Ansem Taunts Mickey and Threatening Him with Their Magic and Cause Going to Another World Again. Mickey somehow lands in the Amazon rainforest, where many guard dogs surround him. Mickey fights the dogs off, as the Soceror's Apprentice. Out of the blue, five biplanes, one of them being piloted by Muntz himself, try to shoot Mickey with their lasers, but Mickey fights them off, as wel lwhich takes him to the shadow's realm. Mickey then is swarmed by gray blobs and lifeless children before The Smile-Away Reformatory School sergeant taunts Mickey. Then Mickey Has to runs away while Scar appears on a nearby rock and taunts Mickey, before all of the villains disappear and Mickey is surrounded by green flames and Chernabog with the latter summoning the spirits from the dead. Then, Mickey encounters Maleficent and uses the powers of his imagination to turn into the dragon. Mickey is surrounded by flames and is unable to escape at all. All of the villains laugh sinisterly, as their worlds begin to be destroyed. Mickey then tells Maleficent "This is my dream!" The villains are destroyed in this order: Scar, Chernabog, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Vidia, Ansem, Charles Muntz, Cruella de Vil, The Smile-Away Reformatory School sergeant, Ursula, Darth Vader, The Queen and Maleficent. All is quiet, until we see Figment fly to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the worlds were to be fine again. Mickey then appears as his 1920s self on the Mark Twain Riverboat sailing on the waterfront with the Disney characters onboard. Just then, Mickey appears as the Sorcerer's Apprentice on the rocks and shoots fireworks everywhere. He then says "Some Imagination, Huh? Haha!", before the show ends. and disappears in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around Rivers of America. Kevin Common: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. We Hope You Enjoy Fantasmic!, Presented by Honda. And Now, Please Enjoy the Rest of Your Stay, Here, at Disneyland Anaheim. Thank You. Category:Theme Park Gemini Remakes